When Emerald Met Red
by B-More'z finest
Summary: Two different different objectives,Two different people. One wants love and revenge, the other seeks power. When Emerald met Red their fate would be intertwined forever. A story of War,Betrayal,and Love.It only proves your human. R&R SakuraXItachi Fic


_**When Emerald Met Red**_

Pairing- SakuraXItachi

**Summary:**

Two different different objectives,Two different people.  
One wants love and revenge, the other seeks power.  
When Emerald met Red their fate would be intertwined forever.

A SakuraXItachi fic R&R

Hello my readers and thank you for taking the time to read my fic  
im a first time writer and I was hoping for this to be my trademark fic.

**//Bold//=Inner sakura**

_//Italics//=Thoughts/thinking_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto at all, sadly.A girl can dream right? -.-"**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_"For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate,  
the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation. _

_Raines Maria Rillke 1875-1926 _

_Dear Diary,_

Its kind of complicated when people wanted you to be perfect towards every aspect of life. Family is supposed to support you no matter what and most importantly "Love". "Love", funny I've never heard that word and I don't plan on using it anytime soon. I,

Sakura Haruno made a promise to myself. To live free, Enjoy life.

The world is my runway and im going to own it.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A pink-haired kunoichi staggered helplessly through the forest,desperately looking foe refuge from the the pounding rain.  
"Seems like the world is crying with me,ne"_

**I wonder how we get ourselves in these situations saku-chan,I honestly do wonder.**

_**Flashback**_

Sakura hurriedly slipped on her shoes and rushed to the Hokage's office,earlier she hadbeencalled for a her arrival he opened the door to see all of her she took a seat in the only chair that was later Tsunade then spoke up "Sakura you are a well-trusted ninja,but me and your fellow shinobi have come to the agreement that you shall be stripped of all of your ninja title's"Tsunade stated. A look of pure astonishment and disbelief washed over Sakura's face as she spoke-up "So,was this was what you guys intended to do ,let me train to be the best and then strip me of my titles because im too emotional" Sakura said, as her voice quivered.

"Pathetic"A dark voice in the room suddenly said." A ninja is supposed to be emotionless,a purebred weakling like you will of course let that affect you in battle, you are not worthy of the title of a true shinobi, quite what I expected Sakura".The dark figure well hidden in the corner said,venom lacing every word. Sakura abruptly turned her head towards the dark silhouette ,"Sasuke, you betrayed your own village for power so dont you dare tell me what I am worthy of".She said,it was evident she was angered as of that moment. "Sakura that is enough, do not attack Sasuke ,because of your misfortune Tsunade time she finished Sakura's hand had a firm grasp on the doorknob."If you leave don't bother coming back". Tsunade said with high authority. Sakura reared her fist back and smashed the door into pieces of wreckage."Don't worry I wont".She said,venom lacing every word,letter,and syllable.

_**End Flashback**_

He had killed his clan,with no regrets depended on no one,"Kill Or Be Killed,that was the motto he lived by.  
He did not pity the weak,nor did he intend to have mercy for a battle of deceit and Uchiha Itachi would  
always come out on top.A rustling in the bush alerted him,as he averted his gave to it.

Suddenly

Emerald met Sharingan.

Two different different who wanted love,the other seeked nothing but power.  
Two different people on the rode of their eyes locked,it would intertwine them in a world of  
betrayal,war,hate, and **love.**

Who knew that 4-letter word could change two people's lives forever.

Welcome to **"When Emerald Met Red"**

_He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, sees newly every time he looks at the object beloved,  
drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which it possesses. To be brave is to love someone  
unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt. _

_Ralph Waldo Emerson & Madonna 1803-1882/1995 _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**//Authors Note//**

**And im done,I plan on carrying out this story until the end,so please if theirs anything  
that I need to improve please do not hesitate to tell Criticism is highly  
appreciated,and any idea's are always welcomed,**

**Once again thanks for reading and please R&R**

:)


End file.
